Anny (Archie songfic)
by Nadia Andrew
Summary: Archie no esta enamorado de Anny, no, le gusta, pasan buenos momentos juntos, pero no es amor, o al menos, eso es lo que él piensa.


Mi segundo songfic, rosa y romántico, inspirado en un bonito vals de Leonardo Favio.

**Los personajes son creados por Mizuki e ilustrados por Igarashi.**

* * *

**Anny**

Una risita traviesa y exquisita deleitó sus oídos, fue todavía más el deleite saber que él causaba tal reacción en la chica, su dedo índice recorría en círculos el ombligo de ella, provocando que se erizara la delicada piel.

Tenerla desnuda sobre el lecho después de amarla, para amarla otra vez, y luego una vez más, lo hacía sentirse pleno. Si de algo estaba seguro, es que nunca se cansaría del cuerpo de esa mujer, de sus curvas perfectas, de su piel tan blanca y tersa, de la gracia de sus movimientos hasta en el momento de amar.

Elegante tanto como él, no solo al vestir, todo en ella era delicado y dulce, su forma de conducirse al hablar, al caminar, al derramar el néctar de su pasión. La perfección hecha mujer, hermosa, fina, ¡Única!

-Archie…mmm… ¡Detente!- Apenas podía hablar, las caricias de su novio la enloquecían, estaba a punto de perder la razón nuevamente, las cosquillas en su vientre despertaban las ganas incansables de amarlo.

-Anny… Eres la reencarnación de afrodita, me tienes a tus pies, sabes qué…-Archie no terminó la frase que ella anhelaba escuchar.

-¿Qué Archie? – Hizo la pregunta mientras besaba su hombro.

-Qué… ¡Qué me enloqueces!

Anny apretó los ojos con desilusión, su corazón se encogió, pero pudo disimular bien, se dejó llevar por la pasión, por el amor desmesurado que sentía por él.

_**Anny, Anny, Anny  
Solo te quiero  
En el momento que estás conmigo.  
**_

_**Anny, Anny, Anny  
Yo no te amo  
Y sin embargo, te necesito.**_

Un árbol frondoso les regalaba una sombra extensa y reconfortante, pasaron la tarde del domingo en el margen del lago, en la mansión. Albert partió muy temprano a Lakewood para encontrarse con Candy.

Recostado en el regazo de Anny, Archie la observaba pensativa, él analizaba su comportamiento, además de distinguida y sofisticada, descubrió a una chica apasionada, no de valentía impulsiva, ¡Jamás visceral! No es que fuera calculadora, más bien estudiaba la forma de conseguir sus deseos, procurando no pasar por encima de los demás, una vez, hacía mucho tiempo lo hizo, lastimó a un ser querido y también ella sufrió con el hecho. Ella había madurado para bien, si tenía que catalogar su nueva faceta usaría la palabra "Tenaz" Anny, era una chica perseverante.

Archie notó a su chica un tanto distraída, algo raro en ella, la cualidad de su entrega y dedicación hacia él siempre estaba presente, sin embargo, ese día distaba de su comportamiento habitual.

-Recibí una carta de mamá, aunque papá ya está mejor, no regresarán a Chicago- Anny se decidió a hablar -Al menos durante un tiempo, el aire del campo le viene bien y pasarán una larga temporada allá.

Archie no dijo nada, se removió en el regazo de su novia y cerró los ojos dispuesto a tomar una siesta.

-Mamá quiere que regrese con ellos – Archie seguía callado, su respiración tranquila no daba muestra de estar afectado.

Los ojos cobalto de Anny se entristecieron, no esperaba que él se deshiciera en llanto, pero al menos podía tomarse la molestia de hacerle un comentario.

-Archie, me voy la próxima semana - emitió un ligero suspiro y continuó –A menos qué…qué me pidas que me quede…puedo convencer a mamá para quedarme.

-No, es buena idea acompañarlos, se aproximan los exámenes y además quiero ayudar a mi tío- Archie permanecía impasible, de voz y postura relajada.

-Archie…cariño, yo pensé…creí…-Anny se mordió el labio inferior, prefería flagelarse de esa forma antes de rogar –La relación que tenemos, lo que pasa entre nosotros es…

-¡Es alucinante! Esos momentos no tienen comparación- Archie se enderezó, apoyándose en un codo siguió con el discurso que tenía preparado desde hace tiempo, algo en lo que había meditado largas horas y que además sabía que le sería útil en algún momento –Pero ya somos adultos, podemos darnos un tiempo sin sentimentalismos.

-¡Yo te amo! ¡Te he amado desde siempre!

-Anny, yo siento tantas cosas por ti- Archie acarició el cabello azabache de Anny, con las yemas de los dedos frotó su nuca e hizo uso de cariños en los puntos que sabía la desmoronaban.

Anny se entregó sin reservas, a sabiendas que con eso no apretaba el lazo que tenía puesto sobre Archie desde hacía años.

Al final del día en la propiedad de lo Britter, Archie se despedía de Anny en el quicio de la puerta, no quiso entrar, no por descortesía, algo en su cabeza y sobre todo en su corazón le inquietaba.

-No creas que no me importas, no sé cómo haré para estar sin ti- Archie tomaba de la cintura a Anny por los costados con las dos manos -No te quiero lastimar, siempre te hablado con sinceridad.

-Shhh…lo sé Archie, no pasa nada, como has dicho, nos hará bien un tiempo separados- Anny besó la comisura de los labios de Archie, después cerró la puerta y recargó su espalda en ella, enseguida, echó a llorar.

_**No estoy enamorado de ti  
Porque no es amor lo que siento por vos  
Pero quisiera que estos momentos  
No terminaran jamás.**_

-…Y me iré para siempre a África… ¡Archie!- tratando de hacer reaccionar a su sobrino, Albert dio un golpe en la madera del bar situado en el rincón de su oficina.

-No has escuchado nada de lo que he dicho, ¿Cierto?

-¿He?...Lo siento tío, estaba algo distraído

-¿Algo distraído? ¡Archie por Dios! Llevas dos semanas sin prestar atención, al principio creí que eran los exámenes, pero definitivamente, ¡Te hace falta Anny!

Albert sirvió dos vasos de whisky, le ofreció uno a su sobrino que estaba sentado frente al escritorio, luego dio un trago al licor que sostenía con la otra mano.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Bueno… si tal vez estoy un poco ausente, pero no es por eso.

-Vale Archie, sería más fácil sobrellevarlo si lo aceptas -Albert desabrochó su saco y tomó asiento en la silla de cuero al otro extremo del escritorio, quedando frente a frente –Mejor búscala.

-Es cierto que la extraño, reconozco que me hace falta– Archie hizo su mano un puño, luego lo acercó a su boca y carraspeó -¿Pero ir a buscarla?

-Es lo más adecuado, piensa bien qué es lo que quieres, no lo eches a perder.

-No sé, nos conocemos desde niños, en el colegio se definió nuestra relación, pero no es amor, ella espera que yo dé el siguiente paso– Archie giró el whisky dentro del vaso, fijó su vista en los cubos de hielo y prosiguió.

-No es amor tío…es…la necesito como al aire que respiro, me desespero sin verla- después de la última palabra tomó de un trago todo el contenido de su vaso.

-¡¿Si eso no es amor?! ¡¿No sé qué sea?!- la ironía de Albert irritó un poco al joven Cornwell.

-Albert, ¡Tu mejor que nadie sabe que no es fácil!

-La situación es diferente- Albert le aconsejó -Intentas convencerte a ti mismo que no la amas, pero te engañas tu solo, ve por ella, ¡Sincérate!

-Siempre he sido sincero, nunca le he prometido nada. –Archie sonó altanero.

-Entonces visítala, porqué te necesito entero, concentrado, ¿Quieres aprender?- no quería reprenderle, pero Archie necesitaba un buen estirón de orejas, volver a plantar los pies en la tierra –Lección número uno: Tus problemas personales no interfieren en el trabajo.

-Tienes razón tío…Albert, no volverá a suceder.

-¡Claro qué no! Vete ahora mismo, te espero el lunes a primera hora, sin excusas ni distracciones.

Archie se puso de pie casi de un salto, con una amplia sonrisa se dirigió a su tío.

-Gracias, así será- dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la puerta, antes de abrirla, la voz de Albert lo hizo girar otra vez hacía el escritorio.

-¡Sabes que cuentas conmigo!

-Albert, más que mi tío, eres mi amigo- Cerró la puerta visualizando el vestuario adecuado para llevar a Lakewood.

_**Anny, Anny, Anny  
Yo no te amo  
Y sin embargo, te necesito  
Tanto, tanto, tanto  
Que ya no puedo  
Que ya no puedo vivir sin ti.**_

El trayecto a Lakewood fue casi eterno, Archie imaginaba el color de vestido que traería puesto Anny, casi podía oler el perfume de lilas que emanaba de su bella piel, seguramente estaría en su habitación leyendo una novela romántica, o entretenida en su bordado, quizá cocinando, matando el tiempo de alguna forma mientras esperaba a su caballero andante que la rescatara de la sombría soledad.

Por supuesto él haría su entrada triunfal, esperaría sobrio en la puerta a que ella bajara ansiosa a su encuentro, ojalá que no fuera demasiado emotiva, aunque pensándolo bien, Anny, con su tacto refinado, le demostraría cuanto lo echo de menos sin ser exagerada, seguro que tenía alguna sorpresa planeada para recibirlo.

Se humedeció los labios recordando sus besos, apretó un poco más el volante del auto recreando su cuerpo. Pensó en llegar directo con los Britter pero el sentido del glamur prevaleció y decidió que sería conveniente darse un baño y vestirse de forma adecuada para el caluroso verano de Lakewood, además, si él quería podía darse el gusto de ser romántico y la situación lo ameritaba, el ruido del motor de su auto anunciaría su llegada, en cambio, si lo hacía a caballo sería más silencioso ¿Y porque no? Folletinesco.

Así pues, ataviado en un fino pantalón italiano y una camisa de seda, luego de refrescarse, montó un caballo que solicitó al llegar, nunca usó el típico traje de montar, a pesar de tener excelente porte, no era de su agrado. La casona de los Britter no estaba lejos, recordó la aventura que le contaron Anny y Candy, esa donde conocieron al señor Britter, y sonrió con alegría.

Estaba entrando en la propiedad cuando unas risitas que conocía bien endulzaron sus oídos, un ligero y apetitoso aroma a carne asada inundó su olfato e hizo estrago en su estómago, recordándole que no había probado bocado en todo el día.

Al llegar al jardín de la entrada la sonrisa se borró de su rostro y el hambre se convirtió en indigestión, las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida disfrutaban una amena comida al aire libre, ¡Pero no estaban solas! Contó cuatro vaqueros incluyendo a Tom acompañando a las chicas, hacían trucos con la soga, ellas aplaudían y sonreían divertidas. Tom abrazó a Candy y ella le correspondió fraternalmente, no había malicia en el gesto.

Pero cuando uno de ellos se acercaba a "Su Anny" de forma acechadora, no pudo contenerse y apretó el paso del caballo, Anny se acercó a la mesa del jardín a servir limonada en un juego de vasos de cristal, dando la espalda a la entrada, lo peor fue que ni siquiera notaron su presencia, Archie sintió como la rabia incendiaba su rostro.

-¿Interrumpo?

-¡Archie!- Anny palideció, sin saber porqué, se sentía culpable, la actitud de Archie semejaba reproche.

-Veo que estás ocupada Anny, será mejor que me retire.

-¡Oh no! ¡Archie quédate por favor!- Candy intercedió.

-¿Qué tal Archie?

-Gusto en saludarte Tom- Archie contestó cortante al saludo de su casi cuñado.

-Con su permiso- se dirigió a todos en general, con esfuerzo se volvió hacía Anny y le dedicó una sonrisa fingida.

-Regresaré en otro momento.

-Como gustes Archie, ésta es tu casa- Sin pretenderlo Anny sonó indiferente.

Apenas dio media vuelta en su caballo, las risas y el buen ambiente regresaron, eso le dolió, sentimiento que Archie no aceptó fácilmente.

_**Anny, Anny, Anny  
Solo te quiero  
En el momento que estás conmigo.  
**_

_**Anny, Anny, Anny  
Yo no te amo  
Y sin embargo, te necesito  
Tanto, tanto, tanto  
Que ya no puedo  
Que ya no puedo vivir sin ti  
Vivir sin ti, vivir sin ti.**_

Esa fue una larga noche para Archie, dio vueltas en la cama sin conseguir dormir, no podía sacar de su cabeza el recuerdo de Anny en el jardín, sirviendo limonada con su vestido amarillo ceñido a la cintura, realmente se veía hermosa, la cortina oscura de su cabello brillaba con los reflejos del sol y sus ojos claros relucían como el cielo. Nada había resultado como él imaginaba, sus sonrisas y sus atenciones no estaban dirigidas a él, no tuvo oportunidad de abrazarla y de decirle cuanto la había extrañado, cuanto la necesitaba, los celos le carcomían por dentro, ¡Un momento!... ¿Acaso estaba enamorado?

El sábado se levantó más temprano que de costumbre decidido a solucionar la situación que lo mortificaba, la ojeras delataban su desvelo, pero eso no le importaba, aceptó de buena gana que Anny le robó el sueño y el corazón, ya era hora de demostrar sus sentimientos, iría a buscarla de inmediato, no iba a permitir que nadie y mucho menos algún vaquero se la quitara, Anny era suya, lo había sido siempre, y él…él le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma.

Seis meses después... al final de la ceremonia, engalanada en un vestido blanco bordado en fina pedrería, Anny recorría el pasillo de la Iglesia decorado con cientos de orquídeas y tulipanes, al pasar junto a Albert, éste le guiñó un ojo con complicidad, ya que con su jerarquía el matrimonio de los jóvenes pudo realizarse.

Del brazo de su ahora esposo, la perseverante chica sonría enamorada y triunfante, sin uso de artimañas, Archie anudó el lazo indeleble que desde ahora y para siempre los unía. ¡Sí! Se había casado con Archibald Cornwell, pero además, era dueña de su corazón, él estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, y eso, era lo más importante.

***Fin***

**Tema: Anny.**

**Letra y música por:**

** Leonardo Favio.**

**Disco: Fuiste mía un verano 1967 CB**


End file.
